itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Kevin
Kevin Baron is the Blue Ranger of the Samurai Rangers. His element is Water and he controls the Dragon Folding Zord. He is portrayed by Najee De-Tiege. Personality Like Jayden, Kevin isn't the talkative type. He is very dedicated to both his mission to safeguard the planet and his training; making him come off as rigid and stern. He can also be judgmental at times; and has difficulty accepting change, but shows the occasional soft side. Kevin secretly yearns to further his dreams of being an Olympic swimmer. History Answering the Call Prior to the series, Kevin was part of Panorama City's local swimming team; and been training for quite some time. When Jayden and Mentor Ji sent out summons for the other Rangers to form, Kevin was forced to put his swimming dreams on hold to take the mantle of Blue Ranger. The SwordfishZord After the team has defeated a few enemies, they are assaulted by the Nighlok Yamaroar; whose foul breath is strong enough to incapacitate them. Meanwhile, Kevin is tasked with catching the legendary SwordfishZord. The Zord proves incredibly difficult to catch until a fisherman sees Kevin struggling and offers some advice; which gives the Blue Ranger the strength he needs to seize his prize. The Zord is later revealed to have the healing properties needed to awaken the other Rangers from their stupor. Red vs. Blue After a few more adventures, Kevin ends up mind-controlled by a new Nighlok that also has command of the Tiger Zord; an old Zord that belonged to Jayden's father. This forces Jayden to duel his friend to prevent the Nighlok from ordering the Blue Ranger to destroy himself. Before the duel starts, a new warrior named Deker reveals himself and watches the duel along with the other Power Rangers. Soon after this, Kevin and the others learn from Jayden that the seal placed on Master Xandred is incomplete. The Risk of Robtish Kevin and Emily find themselves injured by the attack of an elite Nighlok named Robtish. While Jayden and the others tangle with the new foe, Kevin formulates a new MegaZord combination: The Samurai Battlewing. The Rangers aren't confident in it at first; but the summoning of a new Mooger type by a giant-sized Robtish forces their hand. With the new combination in hand; the Rangers emerge victorious. Gold Goner Jayden's old friend Antonio Garcia arrives from out of town and wishes to join the Rangers. Kevin is among the first to object, seeing as Antonio has no relations to a Samurai family and appears to be a goof-off. But when a new Nighlok named Steeleto renders the Rangers powerless, Antonio's agility-based sword-fighting technique is called in to even the odds. Kevin still lacks any real respect for the Gold Ranger, though. Soon after, Antonio hides miniature cameras all across Shiba House in an effort to deduce the nature of the regimen that keeps Kevin so active in the hopes that imitation may flatter him. However, Kevin reveals that he knew about the cameras all along. The two see Octoroo and a new Nighlok called Antberry; who plan to break a pile of stolen children's toys to turn a local well into a back-up Sanzu-water source. They battle Antberry, but the Nighlok's slime proves too much for them to handle; as the two are soon distracted by a Mooger horde, which causes strain on Antonio's arm. Kevin tells Antonio to hide, but he helps the Blue Ranger instead despite his handicap and asserts that he isn't a coward. This endears him to Kevin; allowing the two to work together to formulate a plan to counter Antberry's slime-body: A piece of slime-cloth that strengthens their sword-grip. The two Rangers soon encounter the villains again and fare much better against Antberry. Jayden and the others arrive to assist them, realizing that something was wrong when Kevin didn't return from his jog at his typically designated time. The Gold and Blue Rangers at last have respect for one another, which allows them to defeat Antberry alongside their allies witha combined Finishing move. Old Wounds At some point in time, Kevin discovers that his old swimming team is competing in a local tournament. However, due to his secret identity as a Samurai Ranger; Kevin is forced to stay away from his team-mates to keep them safe. This causes the sadness of having postponed his dreams re-surfaces. A new Nighlok named Skarf assails Panorama City; with Kevin being his first opponent. The monster ends up eating Kevin's Samuraizer before he can Morph, rendering him power-less until the other Rangers can retrieve it. After a few discreet visits to his swim team's gym, (and meeting a fan of his) he saves his old friend Noah from drowning in the pool when his leg gives out. Noah asks Kevin why he left them, but Kevin is unable to answer; wishing them luck instead. The Samurai Rangers defeat Skarf and retrieve Kevin's Samuraizer; prompting the creation of the newest MegaZord combination: The Samurai Gigazord. The Second Red Ranger After Master Xandred reveals himself to the Rangers, Jayden's sister Lauren arrives, having mastered the Sealing Symbol. With Jayden's secret revealed, he takes leave of the team and appoints Lauren as the new leader. Kevin tries his best to stop Jayden; but the Ranger reminds Kevin of his mission and leaves Shiba House. As Mentor Ji relays that Jayden and Deker are having a duel to the death, Kevin decides to stay behind to safeguard Lauren while the others go to save Jayden. Lauren is able to sense Kevin's secret yearning to help his allies and eventually manages to encourage him to rush to the duel-site. Kevin arrives just in time to save Jayden from a last-stand back-attack from Deker; using his Water Symbol Power to clear a path through the nearby fire. He and the other Rangers assure Jayden that despite his secret, they don't care if he's the real Red Ranger or not....He was the one who led and bonded with them. This gives Jayden the confidence to re-join the Rangers for the battle against Xandred. The Final Battle When the Sealing Symbol fails, Jayden and the Rangers decide to simply use force to cut Xandred down. Kevin joins the other Rangers in distracting Xandred long enough for Jayden to use the Double Disc to maximize his power for a Shogun Mode blitz. When Xandred grows to gigantic proportions, Kevin and the Rangers decide that the best way to take Xandred down is with a singular point-blank strike. With Xandred defeated by the gamble, the Rangers go their seperate ways; with Kevin aiming to resume the pursuit of his Olympic dreams. Arsenal 'Symbol Power' The Samurai Rangers and their ancestors all possess Symbol Power, which allows the wielder to form any object immediately available to the imagination. This is done by drawing it's Kanji Translation into the air using the Samuraizer or any painting device. Kevin wields the Element of Water and has the Blue Symbol Power. 'Zords' *Dragon Folding Zord *Swordfishzord 'Weapons' *Spin Sword **Hydro Bow *Super Spin Sword *Shogun Spear 'Other' *Samuraizer *Power Disks *Black Box *Shogun Buckle *Mega Armor **Super Mega Armor *Mega Blade **Super Mega Blade Category:Power Rangers Samurai Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai Category:Rangers Category:Blue Rangers Category:Male Rangers Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers